A Musician's Valentine's Day
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: A music nerd usually doesn't get a Valentine... but hey, there's gotta be a first for everything, right? [SoraxKairi] [Oneshot]


A/N: I felt like writing a Valentine's day fic, but with an original idea. So yeah, this idea is a bit odd… XDDD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"Guess what day is Tuesday?" Selphie squealed as she and Kairi walked through the halls during passing period.

Kairi, who happened to be daydreaming of her newest solo, snapped, "What?"

"Aww, Kairi, you're no fun... GUESS GUESS GUESS!"

"February 14th."

"And what day is that?"

Kairi sighed, and thought for a second. "Valentine's day?"

"YEAH!" The little brunette girl bobbled up and down, excited. "I can't wait! Chocolate and candy and teddy bears!"

"Valentine's day is just a day for the stores to sell a crapload of stuff."

"Since when were you such a grinch?" Selphie was upset to see her favorite holiday (or at least one of them) dissed by her best friend. "Valentine's day is the most romantic holiday of the year! I can't believe you actually said that!"

"Well, it's nothing more than just another day for me. I don't see what's so special about it... you can give hearts and crap to your loved ones any day of the year."

"It's because you've never had a valentine before, isn't it?" Selphie asked, with her hands on her hips.

The two girls entered the band room, and then into the locker room. Kairi absolutely detested the name for the room- band wasn't the only group that practiced in there; so did all 3 orchestras in the Junior High. She pulled out her violin from its locker, and hastily walked out, leaving Selphie behind.

"Kairi, you need a change in your life! Being a music nerd is fun and all; but you're ignoring the rest of your life! How are you going to fall in love?"

"Good question, Selphie. But I really don't think I need to fall in love, as long as I have my violin. And what about _you_, miss I'm-obsessed-with-everyone's-love-life? You haven't had a 'valentine' for as long as I've known you."

"Kairi..." the small girl was upset, and offended by the comment."Why are you feeling so... so mean today?"

She gave her friend a look of pity, and apologized. "I'm sorry, Selph... I guess I feel kind of grouchy hearing the little sixth graders run around all excited about a paper heart." She was unaware that Selphie had been paying no attention.

Selphie smiled. "You know, Kairi... this year, you're going to have a valentine. I know you are."

* * *

Kairi slugged over to the band room during lunch. It was just something she did every day, ever since she had become, in her words, a "musician." But being a "musician" to Kairi meant to exclude herself from the rest of the school. Selphie sometimes came along, too, but she was usually out having a normal, social life.

Oh, it wasn't like Kairi didn't have the chance to be popular- on the first day of Junior High School, she had been asked to be friends with the "Queen Bee," as Selphie called her. Kairi had politely turned down the request; she'd rather be friends with someone who was dedicated to music the way she was. And that's exactly how Kairi had turned into one of the school's outcasts.

But that was her philosophy on life; nothing was worth doing without passion. And violin was hers. So that explained everything. Sort of.

She frowned at the words next to the door, "Band Room." She detested it. If it hadn't been her favorite room in the whole school, then she would have ripped off the sign. Why, oh WHY, did the band geeks get the credit for the room? She thought.

As she walked in, she heard the squeaky notes of a saxophone. She winced, not just at the sound, but at the fact that she was not going to be alone in the room today.

"Hey." The sax player smiled at her.

Who was he again? She thought. She usually avoided the band members that ever came into the room. Wait! She remembered. The spiky brown hair, the blue eyes... wasn't he Sora, the guy that Selphie had a crush on in sixth grade?

"Hi." She said a bit warily, and walked over into the locker room to grab her instrument.

"You play in band or orchestra?" He asked, until he saw her instrument. "Oh. I see."

"Yeah. I play the violin."

"First or Second?"

At least this guy knew something about what he was talking about. "First."

As she unpacked her instrument, she felt his eyes on her. She assumed that he was another idiot who attempted to play an instrument, but was just there to use stupid pickup lines on the girls. So, she walked over, smiled sweetly and whacked him over the head with her bow.

"HEY! I wasn't checking you out, I swear." He rubbed his head. "I was wondering if you were a friend of Selphie's. You seemed familiar."

"Yeah, I am. She's my best friend." Now will you let me practice? She thought as she took out her music book, ready to play Mendelssohn's E minor Concerto.

He was either a mind reader, or couldn't think of anything better to say, because he continued to squeak on his sax.

Kairi started to play the song. For most violinists, the notes seemed to reach the exosphere- but not for Kairi. She was used to playing this high on the fingerboard; sometimes even higher.

A particularly loud squeak from the other side of the room made her stop. "Sorry," he grinned.

"Do you enjoy disturbing me or something?" NO ONE interrupted Kairi when she was in the middle of a song, or all hell was going to break loose.

"I didn't realize that you were so sensitive to sound, I mean most people in band just ignore the squeaks."

"That's 'cause their band geeks- the loud, stupid, and obnoxious people."

"I'm sorry. Am I loud, stupid, and obnoxious?" Hm, a smart ass, too, Kairi thought.

"From what I've seen, you are."

Then, he seemed to be having a coughing fit, covering up what he meant to say, "Orch Dork."

Kairi's eyebrow twitched. This guy was really annoying. Not just because he was a band geek; but everything else about him. His presence, his attitude, his squeaks... Kairi had to keep herself from violently hurting him with her violin case. (Which happened to be very heavy, in case you were wondering.)

"I guess it's just another prude upset about Valentine's Day next Tuesday."

This caused Kairi to twitch even more violently.

"From the way Selphie described you, I thought you were a much more pleasant person."

That was the last straw. She walked over to him and whacked him not-so-gently over his head, and attempted to speak calmly. "Go. Back. To. Playing. Your. Sax."

"Okay. Whatever you say, m'am." He mock-saluted her.

Kairi rolled her eyes. Five minutes of her practice time completely wasted by some band geek.

The rest of the lunch period passed quietly. Kairi would have practiced through the bell if Sora wasn't there to warn her that there were only two minutes left.

"Thanks..." she muttered.

He seemed to be waiting for her as she packed up. Maybe it was only her imagination, but Sora just HAPPENED to be right by the door, holding it for her, when she was about to dash out.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the way I acted." He was apologizing? What an amazing thing for a band geek to do, Kairi thought.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I was just so touchy about everything." She gave a small smile.

"Typical Orch Dork." He grinned.

"Band Geek."

Those were their parting words as they headed off to their own classes.

A giggle could be heard in the background.

* * *

"C'mon, Kairi! I really want to get a good seat on the bus today!" Selphie called for her friend as she dashed through the courtyard.

"Okay, okay!" Kairi slung her backpack across her shoulders as she tried to keep up with her hyper-active friend.

They dashed through the halls, ducking around people who were thinking the same thing they were: It was Friday, the day right before the weekend. Everyone wanted to get home as fast as possible.

"Kairi! Hurry up with your violin!"

"Sorry, Selph, I can't help that my locker is farther than yours." The redhead pulled out her case, ready to race to the bus with Selphie.

"Wait, Kairi, something else fell out of your locker!" Selphie bent down to pick up a small pink squishy heart. "It has a note attached to it, too..."

"C'mon, Selphie!" She the wrist of her friend's empty hand. "I thought you wanted a good seat on the bus!"

"Okay, okay."

The two continued to dash and dodge through the groups of people who were actually bothering to take their time, and dashed onto their bus to grab a seat.

"Now let's see who it's from!" Her grin was a mile wide, if not possibly wider. "Kairi, I think I was right this morning!"

"Right about what?"

"The fact that you might have a valentine this year!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Oh, no... not that again."

"Aww, let's just have a look, Kairi!"

Selphie opened the note, which happened to be on a torn out sheet of notebook paper. "Kairi," she read. "You make the most beautiful music that I have ever heard, but nowhere near as beautiful as you." There was no signature, or any sign of who it was from. It was obviously from a guy, because of the handwriting, but other than that, there was no way to tell who it was from. "Aww, that's so sweet! Kairi, are you even listening?"

Yes, Kairi had been listening. But she really didn't like the idea of a guy, or anyone for that matter, sticking things in her instrument locker. He could have taken her violin!

"I wonder who it was... Kairi?"

"Um, yeah, I heard you."

"Who do you think it is?"

Kairi frowned. "I... Selphie, I don't really care. I'm just kind of worried that someone's going to take my violin now."

"Aww, don't be so paranoid, Kairi! Miss Gainsborough doesn't let anyone in the room who isn't in Band or Orchestra, so no one's going to take your instrument! So who do you think it is? It has to be someone in orchestra or band..."

Now, Kairi really couldn't help but be curious. Really, who wouldn't be?

"Here, this is yours." Selphie handed her the small heart and the note before flipping out. "OH MY GOD I WANNA KNOW SO BAD!"

Kairi giggled. Selphie just got worked up over the littlest things. But then, she continued to say, "You know who I think it is? I think it's Sora. I was talking to him today, and he wouldn't shut up about you."

Kairi felt her cheeks turn red- Could it be Sora? No, those were bad thoughts. One, Sora was a band geek. Two, Kairi was not looking for ANYONE. And part of that ANYONE included Sora.

"AWWW, Kairi, I think you would like it if it was Sora, wouldn't you?" she nudged her.

"No... I barely know the guy."

"'Cause he seemed to like YOU a lot."

"Let's change the topic now."

* * *

Saturday came, and Kairi was home alone.

She loved practicing when the home was quiet and serene like this. She would go into the foyer, without the light on, close her eyes, and listen to herself play. The echo that the foyer gave made her feel like she was onstage. And, most importantly, there was no one to interrupt her, unless it was the phone.

She was in the middle of the concerto when she was interrupted by the doorbell. "DAMMIT!" she screamed, and could very well hear her echo. She collected herself before walking up to the door, and opening it.

Outside waiting for her, there was no person, just a teddy bear sitting there, giving her a "No-DUH" look.

"Weird..." Kairi said to herself, and then anxiously looked around outside for someone. After about thirty seconds, she gave up, and brought the furry bear inside. There was another note on the tag, in the same handwriting as on the letter.

"Just wanted to say hi..." she read aloud."What kind of note is that?" She laughed, and walked upstairs to set the bored-looking bear on her bed.

* * *

"OH MY GOD TOMMOROW IS VALENTINES DAY!" Selphie squealed, and jumped up and down in the hallway, getting a few stares from the younger students.

Sora walked by, and raised an eyebrow at the small girl. "Someone's very excited."

"Yeah. A little too excited."

"Better than being a prude." He teased, and then walked off.

"Band geek." Kairi muttered under her breath.

Selphie giggled. "He is SOOO totally the person who's been giving you the presents."

"No, he's not. Didn't you just see him there? He freaking called me a PRUDE!"

"You know, Kairi, there is something called teasing." When Kairi replied with a scowl, she said, "I'm going to the cafeteria. You run along now."

Kairi hesitated to "run along now." She would be going into the band room (CURSE THE NAME OF THAT ROOM!) which meant possibly running into Sora. She most definitely did NOT want to see the brunette at the moment.

She debated in her head for a few moments, not noticing that Sora happened to be right in front of her. "To go... or not to go?" She wondered out loud.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"AH! When did you get there?" Her eyes grew wide- how long had he been there?

"While you were daydreaming. I never thought that a girl like you would daydream, being such a prude and all."

"I'm not a prude!"

"Prove it."

"How?" Immediately, she regretted the question.

"Like this." He swept her into a big hug.

She immediately turned red. "Ah! Ah! Stop it!"

He chuckled, and let go of her. "So you do have hormones. Even though you don't act like it."

She dashed toward the band room as her face regained normal color.

* * *

The day that she had been dreading finally came. The day of all of the little 6th and 7th graders confessing their love for each other. And the day that the school had the credit of being equally corny by setting up a miniature dance during the lunch periods.

Kairi remembered that for the past two years... her Valentine's day lunches were spent in the band room.

But... wait! Wasn't this year supposed to be different? She supposedly had a secret admirer... although the guy couldn't write love notes for crap, she wanted to know who it was. And now, the want to know was pretty strong.

When she got out her instrument that morning for class, she found a note tucked into it. "Meet me in the middle of the courtyard during lunch today," it read.

She had a choice; to either go and possibly be embarrassed in front of the whole school; or to stay in the band room and possibly get the guy mad.

Being the wimp she was, she chose option number two. But she had to get away from Selphie first. That girl read the note over Kairi's shoulder, and was determined to drag the girl out to meet the unknown guy.

As the lunch bell rang, Kairi formed a plan. She would say that she accidentally left her book in her English room, the farthest class away. She would say she would meet up with Selphie later, and then just run to the band room.

Her brilliant plan could not have been seen through by Selphie, who just let her go and said, "Sure."

Now she had the chance to escape. She dashed towards the band room, and then got out her instrument to play. She became so into her music that she didn't notice the two other people outside the room, or Sora being pushed inside.

"Hey, Kairi." He interrupted her practicing.

"What?" Didn't he learn by now that bugging Kairi when she was practicing was a very bad thing?

"Come on, let's go out into the courtyard."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to, Sora."

"Aww, it'll be fun! Or you can just be a prude."

"I'm NOT A PRUDE, BAND GEEK!"

"Then come, Orch dork."

Kairi huffed. This guy didn't give up, did he?

He took her instrument from her and put it away quickly, ignoring her shouts for him to give her the violin. He put it away in her locker, and then grabbed her wrist to drag her out.

Outside, a slow song was playing, and a few couples were dancing. Kairi's eyes shifted to the middle of the courtyard, searching for a guy on his own. There was absolutely no one there.

Sora continued to drag her towards where her eyes were- the middle of the courtyard. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said. He seemed to be giving someone a cue.

The music changed in the middle of the song. It wasn't an ordinary song that a person would play at a dance- it was classical music, and it happened to be Mendelssohn's Concerto in E minor.

"What the-" Kairi was cut off by Sora's voice.

"Kairi..." Was it just her, or was he blushing?

"I don't want to sound too corny... but... would you dance with me?"

Kairi gave a little nod, and felt his arms around her waist. And even though it wasn't exactly a slow song, Kairi put her arms around him.

And then it clicked. Selphie had been right all along- it was Sora. And even though he couldn't write a love note, or give a romantic confession, Kairi felt flustered. No guy had ever asked her to dance before- or even attempt to give her something.

The song was cut off before the end of it; and Kairi was upset. She wasn't sure of her feelings for him yet... she wanted more time to contemplate them.

"Kairi." Her thoughts were cut off by Sora's voice. She looked and him, and he smiled as he ruffled her hair. "Happy Valentine's Day, orchestra prude." He then kissed her on the cheek.

She hugged him, and answered, "Happy Valentine's day to you, too, band geek."

* * *

A/N: ARGH I write such bad endings. But I didn't exactly want them to admit their "love" for each other because they had just met like, what, three days ago? So I guess that was good enough?

Happy Valentines Day to everyone!


End file.
